In Hindsight
by ListeningToTheSilence
Summary: Henry falls through Zelena's time portal and finds himself in the Enchanted Forest. He needs to find a way back home and in order to do so, he seeks aid from the Evil Queen. Extract from story: An expression of annoyed disbelief sat on the woman's face, and Henry was crestfallen. "I'm your Little Prince."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A New Horizon

* * *

Henry desperately attempted to cling onto something that would keep him from plummeting into the swirling vortex below him. He dug his fingers into the crumbling soil that encircled the portal, however the dirt around him loosened, and Henry fell backwards into the ominous abyss.

Sharp pain was the first thing Henry registered. He'd fallen onto something solid, and could feel loose, granulated earth between his fingertips. His head twitched, as the sound of heavy footsteps approached him.

"Get up, boy," said a gruff voice.

Henry's eyes snapped open, and were immediately blinded. Bright rays of sunlight blurred out the man standing before him. "Get up boy," the man repeated.

Placing both of his hands firmly on the ground, Henry pushed himself from the ground. He wobbled, unbalanced from his strenuous journey, but stumbled into place once he realised that it was a black knight that stood in front of him. His eyes darted to his surroundings, surveying the vast forest he had fallen into. "The Enchanted Forest?" Henry said, more as a statement than it was a question.

He looked to the carriage that stood in front of him, and instantly recognized the aristocratic crest it was decorated with. "Mom," he whispered, as he ran towards the carriage door, without a moment of forethought.

Before he had time to realise what he had done, two robust guards pushed him back into the dirt road. Henry was about to stand once more, but the carriage door had opened, and Henry had froze.

She wore impossibly tall heels. They were the color of blood, and looked as though they had been sharpened - perhaps for a reason other than to impress those invested in the fashion world. His eyes trailed upwards to the extravagant gown she wore that flared out around her waist, and then to the cold expression she wore so well.

"What is taking so long?"

The two knights released their grip on Henry, and bowed. Henry smiled, noting the fear that his mother instilled in these men with a single sentence. "Your majesty," said one of the men. "This boy tried to enter your carriage. He-"

The man was silenced by the wave of a hand. The Queen - could he still call her his mother? - looked towards Henry, as he felt his heartbeat increase. "And why is it that you are getting in my way?"

"Mom," Henry said, almost in a whisper. he brushed off the dirt from his shirt, as though to make himself presentable.

"You've fallen on your head, child," the woman sneered, bending down to his height. "I am no one's mother."

Henry took a step towards her, but felt the restriction of the guards behind him. "You are!" He paused, wondering how he could explain anything to her. "I think I'm from the future," he said carefully, whispering the last part. He had been unsure whether or not he was even in the same universe he thought he was in, but then, upon glancing up at his mother, he was sure. "You're my mom, in the future."

An expression of annoyed disbelief sat on the woman's face, and Henry was crestfallen. "I'm your Little Prince."

One of the guards dug his hand into Henry's shoulder, punishing him for speaking out of turn. "He is lying, Your Majesty. Have him tried for perjury."

Henry's eyes widened, as he turned to the Queen. "I'm not lying!" He said, fruitlessly. "I'm your son!"

The Queen merely rolled her eyes. "Well, dear, you're also wasting my time." She glanced towards the guard. "Take him to the dungeon."

* * *

Henry gripped the bars of his cell, and shouted at the guards who stood only a few steps away. Mostly, his cries remained unaddressed, but other times he was rudely told to shut it.

Some time later, he was unsure how long exactly, Henry heard steady footsteps echo throughout the dank halls, as one of the guards approached his cell, and slipped a tray beneath the door. On it was a plate, and on that plate was the slime that they called lunch.

When the guard noticed Henry's disappointed expression, he sighed, and said "If I may inquire, why would you want to bother the Queen with such nonsense?"

Henry glanced at the tray, and then to the guard. "She's not evil," he said, which caused the guard to chuckle. "She's just misunderstood, and if I could talk to her, maybe she could change."

The guard raised a brow, noticing how serious the boy was. "You really think you could change her ways?"

"Just let me talk to her. I can convince her."

The guard nodded. "I'll put a good word in for you," he said. "And if Her Majesty is in a pleasant mood, there may be an opportunity for you to speak with her."

The man began to leave, but was interrupted by the boy behind the cell. "Tell her I know about Daniel."

* * *

The room seemed to reach impossible heights. Bookshelves towered over those who browsed their contents, stretching up towards the glass that covered the heads below from the inclement weather beyond.

Metal clacked against the wooden floors of the library, as a soldier entered the room with his head held high. "Your Majesty," he said, as he neared the lavish loveseat the Queen sat upon. There was a book laid open across her lap, and as her eyes skittered across the page she turned the page.

Regina glanced up, and eyed the soldier expectantly. "Continue," she said, returning her gaze to the book open on her lap.

"That boy, the one we retrieved today, is being exceedingly persistent in seeing you," said the man, staring intently at the ground beneath her feet.

"And why," Her majesty said, graciously leaning over to take a sip of the wine that sat on the table beside her, "Would you think that this was of interest to me?"

Nervously, the guard glanced up to meet the Queen's cold stare. "He said that he has knowledge of someone named Daniel."

His name caused for a silence to engulf the room. However, if it pertained any importance to the Queen, she did not show it. "What?" She asked, now looking directly at the guard.

"He knew of a man named Daniel."

* * *

Regina Mills sauntered down the stairs that would lead her to the dungeons. Her heels clicked against the stone, causing for a menacing entrance. "How do you know about Daniel?" She asked, stepping out of the shadows and into the light from the torch that illuminated the cell.

Henry neared the bars of the cell, eagerly approaching his mother. "I told you, I'm your son." He paused when he saw the unconvinced mask that she wore.

"Henry Daniel Mills."

She furrowed her brows in confusion, an emotion the Queen did not often allow herself to feel. Confusion was weakness. To be unstoppable, as the Queen intended for herself, one must always know what to expect.

_This _boy was not something she had been expecting.

"What?" Regina questioned, demanding the boy to explain himself.

Henry exhaled in what seemed to be relief. "That's my name. Henry Daniel Mills." He paused for a moment. "I was named after the two most important people in your life."

Regina clenched her jaw, "And what else do you know about Daniel?"

"Not much," Henry answered, nervously biting his lip. "You never told me much about him. You _did _tell me this story when I was little, though. I guess it was about you two."

When the woman remained silent, Henry continued, and recalled his favourite bedtime story his mother had told him. "Once upon a time," he started, "There was a princess."

"She hated dresses and fancy parties, and hated anything to do with royalty. Her mother, though, was strict, and brought in suitors so that she could marry her daughter off to a noble. The princess didn't want that, because she already knew who she was going to marry.

"Her heart belonged to the stable boy. They were in love, but because of her mother, they were forced to hide it. One day, while the princess was returning from her visit to the stables, she spotted a child who'd lost control of her steed. The princess saved her, and her father, the King, was so grateful that he proposed to her. So, on that same night, the princess ran to her true love so that she could marry him instead. At midnight, the lovers ran away and lived..."

Henry paused, and looked at the Queen, unsure. "Happily ever after," he concluded. He hesitated, looking at his mother, "but that didn't happen."

Regina had her eyes locked at her feet. "No," she said, with a tone that indicated the conversation's end. "It did not." She then looked upwards and faced the boy. "Time cannot be warped. So, how did you get here?"

Henry shook his head fervently. "It's possible. I was-" Henry paused, cheeks reddened. "I was stupid. I went into the farmhouse and all of a sudden I fell into the portal."

The Queen chuckled. "You _fell_ into a time portal?"

Henry nodded.

"If I were to believe this atrocious claim," Regina started, "What is it that you want?"

Smiling, Henry gripped the bars separating him from his mother. "I just want to find a way back home. Nothing more."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! Happy 2015! It's been a while. I had this idea a while back and found some time to write it. I know there are already variations of this story, and this is mine.

I'd love to get to know all of you. My pm is open and my tumblr user is .com so send me an ask or something.

I need to give credit to my friend, astoriia for helping me edit, and you can also find her at .com

I hope you enjoyed the introduction of this story. I know it's short but the following chapters will be longer. Please comment and tell me what you liked about this story, it will mean a great deal to me. Follow, favourite, and review and all those lovely things :D

-Cafe


	2. Decorum with the Queen

**Chapter Two **

Decorum with the Queen

* * *

The Queen waved her hand and turned around, returning to the shadows towards her dwelling.

A small smile graced Henry's lips as he noticed the lock on the cell gone. He pushed the large door and slipped out, quickly following the steps of the Queen. "Wait for me." He hurried up the spiral staircase, following the sound of her heels clicking against the cold stone beneath them. As they reached the surface, he stopped, taking note of the night sky. "Woah."

Regina turned around as the quick paced steps that had been heard a few moments ago ceased. She couldn't help but chuckle as her eyes landed on the boy who was dumbstruck, gaping at the celestial beings that colored the night sky.

She glanced at the bright stars as well, bringing back a sense of nostalgia. In nights that brought her loneliness and sorrow, she always could rely on the stars to keep her company. Regina shook her head and continued walking, however at a slower pace. "Never seen stars before?"

Henry turned his head back towards her, and he beamed, "Nothing like that." He ran towards her, until they were walking side by side. He looked up and his grin grew, "You could barely see any stars back home, but here-" he spun around, with his arms out in the air, "you could see all of them."

Regina shook her head in amusement, "Quite cheerful for someone who was just let out of prison." She said, sauntering through the castle doors.

Henry grinned. "I just always wanted to know what's it like here." He stopped midway and watched as his mother, known as the Evil Queen, walk ahead of him. _She's not that bad, _he thought gaining back his pace and following her to a corridor.

As they reached the end of the corridor, she pushed open the large double doors, revealing a large queen sized bed settled in the middle. She motioned for him towards the room.

Henry's eyes widened, "This is my room?" He asked, glancing between the bed and his mother who nodded slightly.

He moved forward, stepping into the grand room. His eyes roamed the room, landing on the closet, the bathroom, and then the sofa. He turned back around, "Thank-" but noticed Regina gone. His shoulder slumped, but he closed the doors of his room, and stepped towards the middle of the room. "Thank you."

A smile formed as his eyes roamed around his large room. He stepped into the bathroom and grinned as his eyes landed on the exquisite bathtub settled in the middle. He turned around and returned back to the bed. On the bed was a set of clothing. Henry unfolded it and held it in front of him, seeing the weird fashion in the land. However he shrugged his shoulder and made ready for bed.

* * *

The rays from the sun shown through the slits of the curtains shining directly at his eyelids, disrupting his deep slumber. He covered his face with his hand, but soon after, fidgeting on the bed for a while, he pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard.

He stayed in his position for a while, recollecting all that happened the day before. Henry held both his hands against his face, sighing. _Mom's gonna kill me_

Upon the thought, he remembered of his 'Mom' here. He pushed himself off the bed, and managed to wear whatever the garments were called in this land quite decently. He pushed the doors open and ventured out to the great halls.

As he walked along the halls, his stomach growled. He grew more impatient trying to find his mother and breakfast. As he turned a corner for the umpteenth time, he saw a man in the distance. "Hey," he paused, unaware of the titles used in this land. "Mr?"

The man turned around and faced the young boy in disdain. "What did you just call me?"

Henry shrunk back, feeling uncomfortable near his presence. "Um, can you tell me where the Queen is?"

The man held his head high and pursed his lips, "And why do you wish to see the Queen?"

He looked up, biting his lip, "For breakfast?"

The man chuckled at the joke, but when he looked down at the seriousness of the boy, he laughed even more. "You really think you'll be dining with Her Majesty?"

Henry stood awkwardly in front of the man, not knowing what to do. "Uh.. yes?"

The man placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him through the many corridors, "You are not worthy of her presence." He brought him to the kitchen and sat him down at one of the benches. Once he left, a woman placed a bowl of goo in front of him and left.

Henry scrunched up his face looking at the bowl of mulch in front of him. He took the spoon and scooped up a spoonful of the stuff and held it up, watching the excess glob fall back down into the bowl. "Oatmeal?" He wasn't sure.

He closed his eyes and shoved the spoon in his mouth, but was surprised by the taste of it. It wasn't good. That was clear, but it wasn't as horrible as he had expected. He ate a couple spoonfuls more of the stuff and concluded for it to taste something similar to eating a bowl of cereal that was already mixed with milk but left on the counter for a couple of hours.

After stuffing down the stuff, afraid of the kitchen lady who kept glaring at him, he said a quiet 'thank you' and left the kitchen area. Henry returned out into the many halls, wandering from room to room. He wandered to the end of one hall and opened a giant door, peeking his head in. His eyes widened when he saw a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He pulled the door even further but the creaking noise quickly forced him to close the door and leave.

He continued to wander around, not knowing what to do. He stumbled on another giant room at the end of one of the halls. As he stepped closer to the door, he started wondering whether this was the same door as the one previous, however when he pulled open the door to peek in, all of his thoughts ceased.

In the middle of the room was a table with a few trays of food and at the end of the table sat his mother, the Queen as regal as ever. She turned to him and cocked her head to the side, "What are you doing here disrupting my morning?'

He pulled the door a little further to step one step past the door. "Uh." Again, he realized he forgot all the formalities and etiquette of the this world, more importantly his mother's title. "Um," he bowed awkwardly, "Queen," He drew a quick intake of breath realizing what he had called her, "I mean highness," He closed his eyes, internally kicking himself. He paused, composing himself, trying to recall what the man had called her earlier. "I mean Her Majes" he paused, "Your Majesty." He quickly bowed his awkward bow again.

Silence.

He noticed that she was suppressing a smile and realizing that she was pretty the same person as his mom back in Storybrooke, his confidence grew. "Can I come in?"

The Queen nodded, and watched as he clumsily walked around the table, confused as to which end of the table he should be at. She watched as he circled around the table and finally stood beside her.

"Um," He glanced between the chair and his mother. He remembered his mother telling him that no one sat next to the royals but at the opposite of them. However when he looked at the opposite end of the table so far away, he approached the seat next to her. "Can I sit here?" He gripped the edge of the chair, waiting nervously for her reply.

When she nodded, curious about the boy, he pulled the chair, but in doing so, the wood against the ground caused a loud squeak, breaking the silence that had blanketed around them just moments ago.

"Sorry," The end of the word died on his lips when he noticed her glare. He cleared his throat and slipped into the chair.

She watched his every move and when all sound died, she spoke. "I have done some research on time traveling between worlds."

He looked up at her, eager to find good news about travelling back to the comfort of his own home with the family that remembers him. "And?"

"Trolls."

Henry furrowed his brows, "What?"

Her eyes narrowed at the informalities directed to her, and he noticed. "Oh um, I mean, pardon?"

She pursed her lips, "The trolls may be able to help you. They reside near the edge of the forest," she paused, " I've made the arrangements for your departure in a few hours. The journey will take a few days."

Henry slumped down at his seat. "Oh. Okay." He focused on that sliver of hope that these trolls might be able to get him back home. A smile graced his lips at the thought of his grandmother giving the 'hope speech'. "Thanks Mom," he immediately stopped himself.

She flinched. It would've gone unnoticed under anyone's eyes but he knew. "I mean Your Majesty." He noticed though that she had suppressed a small smile, so he dared ask, "is it alright if I call you Mom?"

She pursed her lips again, though silently contemplating. The silence that settled upon them grew and it made him feel very uneasy.

He shifted in his seat, and though only a few seconds passed between them, her silence caused him to blabber on. "I mean, you are my mom, just not yet." He glanced at her again.

Regina stared at the curious boy that sat uncomfortably in front of her. Since the first time he called her his mother, an old feeling swirled in her heart, but she forced it away. However, since the words he spoke at the jail cell, she had found him intriguing. She could've led him to one of the servant rooms for him to sleep, but no, her feet led them to the guest room, like she felt he deserved something more. "It's fine."

She gave him a once-over and found herself asking him a question. "Since, as you claim, I'm your mother, then might I ask who's the father?"

"Oh," He swallowed, "about that." Henry began fumbling with his thumbs."It's hard to explain." He sighed, seeing as how his mother only responded by raising her brow. His shoulders slumped, and he glanced down at his hands. "I'm adopted," he paused, "My biological parents gave me up for adoption and you," he looked up at her, "adopted me. Only you."

She nodded, "And your biological parents?"

He bit the insides of his cheek, "Yeah, they came back, so our relationship got a little rocky." He took a breath, "Long story short, my biological mom is also with me back home," he hesitated, "but my dad died."

Regina looked at his softened features, and when her eyes landed on his hand, she had a strange feeling to offer some comfort to the boy, wanting to hold his hand, but refrained to do so. "He must've been a great man."

He offered her a small smile, "Yeah, he was."

Henry desperately wanted to change the topic, as he felt a wave of emotions surfacing deep inside, his eyes landed on her plate of food. "Why aren't you eating anything?"

She quickly glared at him but understanding his need to change the topic. "Not hungry."

Henry smiled, causing Regina to cock her head in confusion, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. It's just that you do that back home as well. Why don't you just cook yourself some food, an apple pie or something."

Regina lost her composure for a moment. "I cook?"

"Of course you do. You make the best apple pies in the entire world" He paused, "You love baking." He looked back at her curious eyes, "Do you not cook here? Bake?"

She turned away, shaking herself out of her reverie. "A Queen shouldn't be anywhere near the kitchen with the peasantry."

"Oh." He pondered over her sentence. "Well, in the future you learn how to cook," he quickly added, "not because you're um, peasantry or whatever, but because you love cooking." He smiled recalling all of his best memories with her. "You make the best lasagna and apple pie and cookies."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the thought. She had always wanted to bake since she was a little girl. She glanced out the window and noticed the time of day. "Well, you have some trolls to visit."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about the late update, but I have my midterms in a week so yeah. I really hope you like this story and will want to continue to read it.

As always, follow, favorite, and review. Your comments really make my day, especially around exam times.

I love you all,

-Cafe


	3. Taking Comfort

**Chapter Three**

Taking Comfort

* * *

She flicked her wrist and the double doors automatically pushed themselves open, and she motioned for him to follow her.

"Aren't trolls dangerous?" He asked glancing at her.

She shook her head. "These are different. They're rock trolls from Arendelle." She turned a corner and headed towards another set of double doors.

"How do you know they'll help me?"

She flicked her wrist once more and a second set of double doors opened. "They'll do it from the goodness in their hearts." She paused, "Just don't mention my name, and you'll be fine."

The door led to the outer court and he stopped as he noticed the carriage waiting outside for him. "I"m going alone?" He asked, looking at the carriage and back to his mom.

She led him closer to the carriage. "May I ask how old are you?"

"Fourteen," He said, furrowing his brows, "Why?"

He motioned for him to get into the carriage. "In this land, some fourteen year olds are to be wedded already."

"Oh." He bit his lip.

She sighed, "Four of my knights are to be accompanying you in this journey."

A small smile graced his lips, "Thank you." Before entering the carriage he stood before her, wanting to give her a hug, but Henry knew he'd get into some sort of trouble since she barely knew him. "I'm coming back right?"

She nodded.

"Okay, Well, I'll see you soon," He said, before he could add anything further, she already began walking away, back inside the castle.

Henry stepped into the carriage, and sat down in the cushioned seat. He waited as the horse started in a slow trot and then a faster one, heading to the direction of the trolls of Arendelle.

* * *

After a few stops along the way for the horses to rest and for them to eat. The men became curious of the boy who captured the Queens attention. "How did you do it?"

Henry turned to them, "What do you mean?"

One of them took a swig from a canteen and moved closer to the boy. "Usually the Queen isn't the type to," he gestured into the air, "be aquainted with others, especially ones who were recently held as prisoners."

Henry gave them an awkward chuckle, "Um, yeah." He said, awkwardly staring at the dirt on his shoes.

The man gave him a hearty laugh. "The Queen is indeed a mystery."

* * *

He dozed off and was woken from the abrupt stop of the carriage.

"We're here." The knight stated.

Henry rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, and stepped out of the carriage. He furrowed his brows as he was met with a landscape of grass and rocks.

"Are we sure this is the place?"

"Yes." He glanced at the map in his hand. "The Queen had given direct orders to follow this."

He hesitantly walked to the middle of the field. "Um. Rock trolls?" He called out rather timidly.

When he received no response, he tried to call out a little louder. "Hello? Are there any.. rock trolls here?" Henry internally groaned finding his little predicament ridiculous.

He was about to turn around but felt the ground rumble. "Wha-" The rocks rolled along the ground, surrounding him.

"They uncurled themselves, revealing to be rock trolls.

His expression of shock and fear morphed into one of surprise. "That was awesome," he said under his breath.

One of the older trolls rolled towards him. "You called for me, young man?"

It was only then Henry realized that he had not prepared his question for them. "Um, I" he took a breath, "I was wondering, if maybe, you could help me find a way home?' He held his breath as he watch the trolls absorb the said information. "Please," he added.

" I sense that there is something more difficult that just helping you find a way home, seeing as it is the Queen's guards that sent you here, and in my knowledge, she is quite an adept sorcerer."

He began fidgeting with his thumbs. "Um, you see. I'm not from here. I'm from a different worl- time. I'm from a different world in a different time in Storybrooke, Maine. I was sorta sucked into a time portal."

The troll looked at him confused. "A time portal?"

Henry bit his lip. "Yeah, like I know it's said to be impossible, but somehow one was activated and I just thought of my mom and woke up here. Can you help?"

"The Evil Queen is your mother?" He said, rather surprised.

"Yeah," he replied, quickly adding, "but she's not evil. She changed, I mean can change. I promise."

The troll placed his hand up to halt him from rambling on. "I see."

"So," he looked up at him nervously. "Will you help me?"

THe troll slowly shook his head but before he could speak, Henry beat him to it. "Is it because I'm related to the Evil Queen. Is that why you won't help? I think that's a little unfair. She can be good, if you just give her the cha-"

"It's not that I won't, but rather I can't," he explained, cutting Henry off of his rant.

"What?"

"Time portals are a very difficult to come by because it isn't a single object that can open the portal but rather several powerful objects. Me, alone cannot open one. I'm sorry."

Henry licked his lips, fighting the disappointment he felt inside. "Right. No it's okay, but um.. thanks anyways."

He was about to turn around back to the carriage to deliver the bad news to his mom, but he quickly stopped and turned back to the rock troll. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"I know you said you can't open a time portal, but I mean, you're still really powerful right? I mean, my mom wouldn't tell me to come here if you weren't."

He nodded again. "Yes, I am known to be quite powerful."

Henry took several steps back to him. "With all this time travel thing. I know by just talking to my mom or to anyone will probably change the future badly. I could end up changing everything and maybe I won't be born later and other things."

The rock trolled spoke over him. "Yes, I can help erase their memories. If that is what you are asking me to do."

He swallowed. "Really? So, when I leave, can you erase their memories of me. Erase me from everyone who ever spoke to me or seen me?"

The rock troll nodded again. "I can do it, but you have to inform me the time of your departure, so that I can perform the spell right before you leave."

Henry eyes him a little wearily. "And you'll just help me? Aren't you going to ask me for something in return?"

"Young man, I am unlike the Dark One. I will help those who wants it.

"Even if I'm related to the Evil Queen?" He asked, a little suspicious.

"As you said earlier, she can change, and I believe everyone can. Go now and search for a different way home. I wish you the best of luck." He curled himself into a rock again and rolled away.

Henry smiled. "Thank you," he called after.

* * *

After another's day journey back to the castle, Henry immediately made his way towards his mother's chamber. He quickly stopped in his tracks when he heard his mom screaming at probably her knights about how incompetent they were in catching Snow White.

He stood by the door and gulped, taking a few deep breaths before entering. When he was to go in, two knights scurried out the door, running fast to the opposite direction.

Henry pulled the door slightly and peeked his head in. "Mom?"

The Queen was pacing angrily back and forth in his room, with her fists clenched. She glanced at the boy peeking his head in. "Not now, Henry." She said, controlling her voice.

He pushed the door a little further and took a step in. "Don't you want to know what I found with the trolls?"

She started to massage her temples, trying to calm herself down. Another failed attempt to catch Snow White. "Henry get out!"

He didn't budge. He remembered when his mom acted like this back in Storybrooke. She would tell him to do his homework or go play games, but he knew that she was just frustrated. "Are you okay?"

She glared daggers at him. "Do you not understand, child? I told you to get out or so help me." She conjured a fire ball in her hand and held it out.

"Raising your voice doesn't scare me." He was definitely afraid of the Evil Queen, but he also knew that it was a part of his mother. Since when he was a little kid, he had always wanted to know of his mom's past, but she'd always change the subject or ignore the question. It is then he realized that this was it. This was what she was so afraid of telling him. That she wasn't as gentle, as caring, and as heroic he had always made her to be.

The Queen took a few threatening steps towards the boy, holding the fire closer to him. "Do not toy with me," she said, punctuating each word.

Henry swallowed feeling the dominating presence his mother always carried. He glanced at the fire ball crackling in her palm and then to her eyes, and then he saw it. Though she was glaring at him with anger, he saw a flicker of something else, something he was allowed to see more of back home. He saw the desperation and sadness that swirled in her brown orbs.

He hesitantly took another step and without another thought, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his mother's torso, resting his head on her chest. He held his breath, waiting for the onslaught of heated words and magic spells to fall upon him, but instead he was greeted with a rather comfortable silence.

Regina's fire ball immediately extinguished, taken aback by the sudden embrace. She looked down and noticed his eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed. A small smile graced her lips. _So he was afraid._ She had no idea how to respond but slowly she brought her hands to his back.

Once when Henry felt his mother reciprocate the hug, he instantly relaxed.

"What did the trolls have to say?" She asked.

Henry looked up to her. "He said he couldn't help because he isn't powerful enough. He said you either have to be very powerful with magic or have several powerful magical items to open a time portal. Told me to find another way."

She let go of him and took a few steps back. "So you've come to tell me that it was a dead end?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And you couldn't have waited until later to tell me this information?"

Henry looked down on the ground. "I-I guess I could've but I missed you. I mean, I don't really know anyone here apart from you and you don't really know me."

Regina studied him for a moment and pushed the doors open, asking him to follow her. "Come, I want you to meet someone."

Henry quickly walked beside her, smiling. "Who?"

"My father."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry for the short chapter but will come up with something longer. Also sorry for the late update. I just got caught up with work and assignments and project and presentations and exams and all that.

I hope you guys are still following this story. I love you guys. Please follow, favourite and review. Please REVIEW. LIKE SERIOUSLY YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING. I LOVE YOUR COMMENTS.

\- Cafe


	4. Relatives of the Past

**Chapter Four**

Relatives of the Past

* * *

"Your father?" Henry's smile turned to a grin. "Henry?"

She nodded walking along the corridors.

"That's awesome. I've always wanted to meet grandpa."

Regina couldn't resist but chuckle at the sound of the boy calling her father 'grandpa'. The smile that graced her features didn't leave as she thought about her father receiving the news that he's a grandpa. Of course, she still isn't certain whether the boy is truly hers', but she knew the idea of a grandson had always excited her father.

They continued forth up a spiral staircase and towards the gardens. It is then when Henry takes note of the large apple tree that stood right in the center. "It's here too?" He whispered, speeding up in his steps towards the large tree. He was about to jump on the ledge to reach one of the apples but stopped midway when he saw an older man sitting on the ledge. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, young man." He glanced at the boy and then to the tree. "You do realize that that-" he pointed at the apple tree, "-is the Queen's rather personal tree, yes? No one is allowed to even touch it."

When Henry was about to respond, he felt his mother's hands on his shoulders. "It's alright, Daddy."

"Daddy?" Henry said in a whisper. He glanced at the man once more and his smile widened.

"Daddy, this is-" she paused, trying to come up with an appropriate explanation to ease her father into their situation.

"My name is Henry and I'm your grandson."

It took a moment for Henry Senior to recover from the words that had escaped the boy's mouth. "Regina, I'm afraid I don't understand."

Regina licked her lips, forming a ready reason. "The other day, I found this young man on the road, and he claims to be my son from the future, and so far, I have no evidence to disprove that claim."

"I fell into a time portal and I thought of my mom and I woke up here," Henry added.

Henry Senior broke into a grin. "I have a grandson." He gave the boy a once-over, "and you're so grown up." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulders, "Tell me little bit about this future place."

Henry grinned and started walking side by side with his grandfather around the garden. "Well, we live in this place called Storybrooke, Maine, and Regina adopted me," he started.

Regina stayed back and watched from under the tree as grandfather and grandson talked excitedly next to one another. She had almost forgotten the sound of his father's laughter.

She decided to occupy herself as the two spoke and magicked a basket to collect the ripe apples. Regina glanced around the tree and started plucking apples here and there and once in a while she'll overhear parts of their conversation, but one in particular stuck out. She stopped in her movements and held onto an apple as she heard her father ask her son a question.

Henry Senior was almost afraid to ask, but mustered the energy to do so. "In this future, is my daughter happy?"

Henry swallowed. It was a rather difficult question to answer, and memories of times when he antagonized her filled his mind. "Um, I-"

When he noticed hesitance, Henry Senior shook his head. "Nevermind then."

"No. I mean I want to answer it. It's just that I don't really know." He stopped and tried to organize his thoughts. "We were happy, but then I found out that I was adopted and I wasn't very-" he paused, and started over, "She was hurt, but we're making up for it now, "he quickly added. When he noticed his grandfather's slight disappointment, he tried again. "Compared to now, she's definitely happier. I mean, she's not as angry and not really fixated on revenge, and that's good."

He nodded, satisfied with the answer for the moment. "I've always wondered whether I'll ever see the gleam in her eyes ever again, and thanks to you young man," he poked Henry's chest, " I think I'm starting to see something other than darkness already."

Henry smiled. "What was she like before?" He asked, curious as to what kind of a girl his mother was.

"As a little girl, she would never let anything get her down. Even when things turned for the worst, she somehow managed to see the good in people. I mean, you should've seen the joy in her eyes when we gave her Rocinante, her first horse." Unknowingly, his smile turned into a grin.

"She's good at horse-riding?" Henry asked, the conversation peaking his interest even more.

"She's the best equestrian I know."

It was then when Henry turned around to where Regina stood. "Mom."

As if on instinct, she turned around, and realizing this, she cursed inwardly, but regarded Henry anyways. "Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to ride horses?" Henry asked eagerly. He made his way towards her and she considered his requests.

"First, you need to be acquainted with a horse, before you can ride one."

Henry Senior spoke up, "Perhaps you can show him the stables?" He suggested.

"Yeah, can we go to the stables?" Without another thought, Henry reached for one of the apples in the basket and held it in his hands.

"I never said you could have one," she said, noticing his casualness in grabbing the apples. Everyone near her apple tree doesn't even dare touch the leaves of the tree, but here comes this boy who waltzes into her life, unafraid of the walls she spent so long putting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I'm so used to this back home." He bit his lip, "Can I have an apple?"

Regina nodded. She glanced at the boy and to his father. "Very well, but just for while."

Henry furrowed his brows, but when he saw his mother walk out of the gardens, his confusion morphed into an expression of excitement. He eagerly followed Regina, giving Henry Senior a quick goodbye before leaving.

* * *

When the two reached the stables, Regina went to Rocinante and ran her hands through her mane. It was only then did she realize Henry standing rather far away from the horse. "I thought you wanted to see the horses?" She said, her eyes unmoving.

"I did." Henry replied, almost immediately, but his feet dug deep in the ground. His mind went back to the ordeal back in Storybrooke. "But, um," He placed a hand on the back of his neck, "-One time, back home, my other grandpa told me that you have to get to know the horse before riding it, so I was at the stables and I was brushing my horse and," he bit his lip, "he was spooked and went-"

"wild?" She offered.

He nodded, his eyes falling to the grass, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the dirt ground. He berated himself internally for asking his mother to bring him to the stables when he couldn't even stand near a horse. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt two hands on his shoulder.

She slowly pushed him towards Rocinante, and he hesitantly followed. "Your grandpa was right. You have to be acquainted with your horse, before she'll let you ride her." He was rigid by the time he stood in front of her horse, his hands balled into a fist by his side. She reached for his hand and guided it to Rocinante mane, running their hands through it. "Relax, she's not going to hurt you."

Henry tried to relax under her hand and petted the animal with more confidence. Regina removed her hand and moved towards her head. She magicked an apple in her palm. He watched as she placed out her hand in front of Rocinante and she happily accepted the treat. Regina broke into a smile and stroked her strong neck, "That's my girl."

Henry stood in awe as his mother whispered some words to Rocinante and then she'd nuzzle her hand in return. He watched, surprised at how at ease his mother was near her horse, showing no indication of caution whatsoever. "How are you so comfortable around her?" He asked.

Regina pursed her lips. "Trust." Her eyes moved to him, "Rocinante is one of the few that I completely trust my life with." Her eyes traveled to his left hand which was still balled into a fist. "You'll learn over time."

He nodded, though still weary of the beast in front of him.

"The only way to overcome fear is to face it," she said, turning her eyes to the setting sun. "It's time for us to return."

He turned towards the darkening sky and nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

As they walked back, her mind wandered to her father and how how happy he was when speaking with Henry. It brought back distant memories of his father when she was the one who'd make him laugh. "Henry."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to join my father and I for supper tonight?" She asked, which was rather new for Regina; to be sincere.

The thought of dinner alone separate from his mother had never crossed his mind, the idea that his mother is the Queen somehow managed to slip his mind. Henry remembered the man that had laughed when he assumed his was going to have breakfast with his mom. _Prune head. _Shaking his head to rid of the thought of that man, he eagerly nodded in answer to her invitation. "I'd love to."

She nodded and continued back to their chambers. She had wanted to have a change of wardrobe and he had wanted to freshen up before supper, so they separated into their respective bed chambers.

After changing into something rather decent found in his wardrobe, Henry headed out for the halls once more. He had tried to remember the dining hall he found his mother in the first morning he had arrived but became confused along the way.

He rounded the corner he heard a voice and rolled his eyes. _Mr. Prune head. _He tried to subtly walk pass the man, but was inevitably halted.

"Where do you think you're headed to again." The man said, walking up to Henry, chuckling, "Supper with the Queen?," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Henry regarded him with a nod and tried to walk past him but was stopped when the man mimicked his moves. "The kitchen is down those stairs. This-" He motioned to his surrounding, "-is only reserved for the royal family."

It was then when the clicking of heels against the ground could be heard. The man immediately bent down, "Your Majesty," he said eyeing Henry when he only stood facing the Queen.

"What are you two conversing about?" Regina asked, already annoyed by the man's presence.

The man stood back up but his eyes were on the ground. "Your Majesty, I was only redirecting this boy to the kitchens. I was-"

Regina placed her hand up, effectively shutting him up. "No need. He _is_ accompanying me to dinner tonight." She motioned for Henry to follow her and they walked past the man sputtering in disbelief. "But-"

Henry hurriedly walked beside Regina but turned around winking at the man when their eyes met. "That's awesome," he said as they made their way to the dining hall.

Henry Senior was already by the table when they entered and he stood up when they went to take their seats.

"So Henry, how was the stables? Regina show you Rocinante?" Henry Senior asked, still curious about the boy that had plummeted into their lives.

Henry smiled, "Yeah, it was great. She's less-" he paused and glanced at Regina who sat beside him, "angry when around the horses."

That earned a glare from Regina and chuckle from her father. "Rather daring of you, young man. Though, she is rather patient around ones that hold her affection."

Their first course arrived and it was only then when Henry notices that amount of forks and knives set beside his plate. He eyes them curiously and then back at his grandpa.

His hand hovered to the first set closest to his plate and Henry Senior subtly shook his head. Henry tried the one beside it but he earned another shake of the head from his grandpa.

"You two aren't very subtle in your movements," She said breaking the silent discussion between grandfather and grandson. "She turned to Henry and pointed at the outermost fork, "Start from the outside in."

"Oh," he chuckled. "Thanks."

"So is there any interesting stories of Regina in this future of yours?"

"Daddy," she started but was cut off by Henry.

"Yeah, there are lots. I mean it was just me and her for a long time. Um-" He started to think of things his grandfather might not know. "Oh, Mom's the best cook ever."

"She cooks?" Henry asked, suddenly very intrigued in the conversation, and though Regina seemed composed, she leaned in as well.

"Yeah, she cooks and bakes all the time. I use to," he paused and corrected himself, "I mean she makes the best apple pies ever." He glanced at his mother who unconsciously started smiling. "You use the apples from your tree."

He took a few bites from his dish. "One time I persuaded you to make cookies with me and," he laughed, "I got flour all over you and you started dumping it on me and well, it became like a flour war. From then on, you only allowed me to use the cookie cutter to cut the dough."

Henry Senior laughed, imagining a scene where her daughter is covered in flour with her son. "She has always wanted to learn how to cook. Once, when she was younger, maybe five or six, she sneaked into the kitchen and convinced the cook to put the icing on the cakes." He shook his head, turning to his daughter "I remember that morning, you were covered in sugar."

"Mom, did you try to eat the icing," he teased.

A red hue started to color her cheeks, "That's quite enough storytelling from the both of you," she said with a smile plastered on.

"Ooh, that reminds me of the bedtime stories you read to me," he turned to his grandfather with glee in his eyes. "If she gets really engrossed in a book, she'd have this scary face on."

Regina glared at him, "I don't not have this 'scary face'," she defended.

Henry Senior laughed again, "I think I know what you're referring to."

The dinner went on with the two men sharing their stories with Regina commenting here and there, often joining in the laughter. It has been a long time since she felt so free and happy and it was all because of a the boy sitting beside her. She wouldn't have it any other way. A feeling of comfort washed over her in how normal and everyday this task was.

* * *

After the dinner, Henry Senior bid Henry goodnight, making the boy promise to be present at breakfast the next morning. Regina walked Henry back to his bed chambers, afraid for him to get lost for the third time.

They walked with each other in comfortable silence until Regina decided to ask him the question that had been on her mind since the day she let him out of the cell. "Seeing as I named you after my father, I assume my father didn't make it in this future?"

Henry bit his lip, recalling the pages he read from the book of how she killed her own father. "Um yeah, I'm afraid so."

After a beat of silence, she continued, "How did he-"

Henry cursed inwardly. How was he suppose to tell his own mother that she'd end up falling so far into darkness that it'll drive her to end her father's life. "Old age."

Regina's eyes softened and she smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! We hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, leave a comment in the review section telling us what you thought about the chapter. WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH. COMMENT, WE'D LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS :D

-Cafe


	5. A Restless Sky

**Chapter Five**

A Restless Sky

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Henry headed to the dining room for breakfast with his grandpa. As he walked through the familiar hallway, a cloud of dark red appeared and a man in shining skin stood in front of him.

Henry took a few steps back, his eyes widening as he recognized the man as Mr. Gold. "Woah," he said under his breath. He could've never imagined his grandpa dressed in this manner.

"Hello dearie," he said, circling him.

Henry swallowed, immediately intimidated by his theatrics.

"You," he pointed, "have been distracting my student, and I really don't like it when people stand in my way," he said, with his usual flare. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Who are you?"

"My name is Henry."

He furrowed his brows and in one swift movement, he pushed the boy against the wall, wrapping his hand around his neck, "Alrighty, now what are you doing here, Henry?"

Henry's hands immediately started clawing at the hand around his neck, finding it difficult to form any coherent sentences.

His grip grew stronger. "You are undoing my hard work, so it'd make my day if you just disappeared."

"Rumplestiltskin, stop." Regina warned. She had rounded the corner, ready to meet his father as well when she was greeted with the sight of her mentor and her supposed son.

His grip loosened slightly but he still held him firmly in place. "Carry along, dearie. Nothing to see over here."

When he felt the hand around his neck loosened slightly. Henry managed to choke out, "Baelfire."

He turned to the child. "What did you say?" However, seeing that his face was turning fully red, he let go of him. "Where did you hear that name?," he spat.

Henry coughed, trying to regain his breath. "I'm from the future." He coughed a few more times, "I know you're trying to find your son."

Rumplestiltskin moved dangerously close to Henry, "Don't toy with me boy."

Henry was backed against the wall. "It's true, I promise." He glanced at his mother who stood close by; cautious. "Baelfire fell through a portal and since then you've been trying to find him." When he noticed his unwavering stance, he continued to ramble on. "You have this plan to cast this dark curse."

"Let's say that for a moment, I believe in what you claim," he paused, "Do I find him?"

He nods.

"How do you know Bae?" He asked.

Henry swallowed hard, licking his lips. "He's my Dad."

At that, Rumpelstiltskin took a few steps back, and pondered at the boy's words. "Liar!"

Henry shook his head vigorously, "No I'm not lying. He went to Neverland for a while, so that's why he didn't age, but then he went to my world and met my Mom."

When Rumplestiltskin was about to approach him once more, Regina raised her voice, "Enough."

He only glared at Regina and then back to the boy, "You call her," he point at Regina, "'Mother.' Are you insinuating that my son and her."

"No, she's my adoptive mother." By that time, Henry was filled with trepidation, wringing his hands.

Rumpelstiltskin took a few dangerous steps towards Henry causing the boy to shut his eyes tightly, but he only felt a tug on his head. Rumple had taken a few strands of his hair, leaving in the same manner as he came in; a cloud of dark red smoke.

Henry blew out a deep breath, trying to calm his beating heart. He glanced to the side, finding his mother still standing there, and from the look she gave him, he knew she was concerned. He nodded towards her, taking a few more steady breaths before walking towards her.

They fell into step, but with Regina occasionally glancing at him, silently checking if he was hurt. "What you said back there, was it all true?"

Henry nodded, dipping his head down.

After a beat of silence, Regina spoke again, "Before, you said that your father had passed away."

He nodded again, "Yeah I did." He then pushed the doors to the dining hall open, smiling as his eyes met with his grandpa's.

"You came," Henry Senior said, his expression turning into one of happiness.

They settled down in their seats and dug into their morning meal. "So do you have any plans for the day? Anything you want to do during your stay here?" Henry Senior asked, breaking the silence that have settled in the room.

"Nothing special, but I do want to learn how to use a sword and a bow and arrow. That'd be cool." He said, the thought making him smile.

"I think that could be arranged, what do you think Regina?"

Regina smiled, "I guess I could ask one of my men to be the caretaker for a moment."

Henry glared at her, "Haha, very funny. I don't need a babysitter."

After their meal, Henry waited at the outer court for one of the guards as instructed by Regina. A moment later, a black knight walked up to him, removing his helmet.

Henry's eyes widened. "Graham," he said under his breath.

"The Queen instructed me to give you lessons on archery," he said leading him towards the open field.

"That's awesome."

As they made their way to the open area, Graham handed him a bow and arrow and taught him the stance and posture he was suppose to hold when releasing an arrow. Through the next hour, he slowly warmed up to the boy's ecstatic character, teaching him various methods to nock a bow correctly and with speed.

* * *

The Queen stood by the mirror, staring at the image of Snow White and her new mermaid friend. "Explain to me once more how you thought she was dead."

"Your Majesty," they bowed, "She looked dead."

She circled the two knights dangerously. "Well, obviously you don't know what death looks like." She narrowed her eyes at them and approached one of them. "Let me just show you," She held her hand up and was ready to dislocate her incompetent knight's neck, but was interrupted when she heard a loud cheer from the open field outside.

She glanced out her window and saw Henry jumping beside her Huntsman who laughed alongside. She placed her hand back down and glanced at her guards, "Get out." They nodded, scurrying away.

When the two guards left, Regina approached her window once more, curious. She couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Henry picked up an apple with an arrow pierced through it, "I did it, Graham. I did it! Look at this!" he said, ecstatically pointing at the apple.

Graham started picking up the arrows on the ground, laughing at the boy's exuberance. "Now you can conquer the world," he jested.

"But look at this," he pointed again at the apple, "I shot an arrow through an apple! That's awesome."

Graham nodded along. "Well, that is the end of the lesson. I now have to get back to work."

Henry reluctantly nodded and said his goodbye to him. Regina furrowed her brows when she saw him walking to the opposite direction of the castle grounds. Curious as to where he was headed to, she took the stairs down, deciding to follow him.

She watched as he played around with the apple, throwing it back and forth between his hands, heading out towards the stables.

Henry's steps slowed down as the horses came into his view. His grip on the apple tightened, but he took another breath and moved closer to the stall containing Rocinante. "Hey there," he tried to say awkwardly. He held the apple up in front of him, but squeezed his eyes close as he held it out for her.

Regina smiled watching from a distance.

Henry swallowed, waiting for Rocinante to take the apple, but felt nothing. He was afraid to move any closer, but he inched a little forward. When he felt another hand on his arm, he opened his eyes, looking rather bashfully at his mother. Without another word, she held his hand a little further out, allowing Rocinante to take the apple from him.

Henry smiled, feeling a little more comfortable. "I wanna see you on a horse." He glanced up at his mother, watching as she ran her hand through Rocinante's mane. "I've never seen you on a horse before. It'd be really cool."

Regina raised her brows, "Maybe another time."

Henry nodded and fell into step with her. "And maybe you can also teach me how to ride?"

She shook her head, amused, "You can't even stand near a horse, and you want to ride one?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're the one who said the only way to overcome fear is to face it. What more than to just ride a horse."

Regina hummed, pondered over the thought. She glanced to the boy and bit her lip, "Very well, tomorrow."

Henry beamed. "That's awesome.

When they entered the castle, Regina noticed him still following her. "Are you going to follow me the entire day?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "What else can I do?"

"I do have my duties to attend to." She told him as they made their way down a corridor, "There is a library here, if you would like-"

"Yes, I'd love to." He instantly responded.

* * *

When Regina turned around, leaving him alone in the library, Henry stood in awe, gazing into the many shelves of books that stood as tall as some of the buildings in Storybrooke.

He moved over to different sections and finally found himself in the family records. He pulled out large text books and began flipping through the pages.

After a few hours, one of the maids entered the library. "Sir, it's been a few hours. Would you like something to eat for lunch?"

Henry never left his eyes on the page. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not hungry. Thanks though."

A few more hours later, another older maid came in. "Mister, it's now two in the afternoon, you had breakfast at seven. I'm sure the Queen wouldn't want you to starve. I've prepared some food for you, it's out here."

Henry was just a few pages into the second textbook. "Yeah yeah, in a moment."

"But Sir-" The maid tried.

"Just place it outside, I'll be out in a bit," he said flipping to the next page.

The maid only shook her head and closed the door.

* * *

Henry Senior sat down in the garden tables, enjoying his afternoon tea. When one of the maids placed his tea down, he asked, "Say, where has the young man run off to?

She smiled, "Oh him, he got his nose stuck in the books. He's been there since the late morning, hasn't eaten a thing since then."

Henry Senior furrowed his brows, "Haven't eaten?"

"Yes, the others are getting worried."

He took a sip from his tea, "What is he doing in the library?"

She bowed, "I'm afraid I don't know. He was reading this thick leather bound book, with beautiful engravings on the cover."

He nodded, "I'll speak to the Queen about it."

She nodded and retreated back to the kitchen.

* * *

The Queen was close to incinerating her guards once more, seeing as Snow White escaped again. "You incompetent, useless excuse of a man. Get out now, or so help me."

The one guard darted out the door, holding tightly onto his gear.

Regina flicked her wrist, so the image of Snow and her dwarves would dissipate. "Stupid."

There was a knock on the door, and her father entered.

"I'm not in the mood, Daddy," She said pacing back and forth from the mirror to her vanity. "Every breath she takes is a mockery."

He nods in understanding. "I'm sure you'll find a way. However, I am here concerning Henry."

Regina rolls her eyes, "What did he do now?"

"I'm afraid your boy has been refusing to eat. He's been too engrossed in the family records," he said, proud that his grandson is also one who enjoys reading.

"Just tell the maids to get him to eat," she said, sitting down on her vanity.

He chuckled at her stubbornness, moving forth and placing both hands on her shoulders. "My child, he hasn't eaten since breakfast, it's now almost time for dinner." He looked at her through the mirror, "he has been worrying the maids as well. I can see how he's creeping into your heart."

Regina closed her eyes, "He's not my child. Not really."

He smiled, "Well, he certainly sees you as his mother. It doesn't matter when in time, the fact remains, you are his mother."

Regina pursed her lips, nodding. Her thoughts wandered over to Henry, and everything that had occurred since his arrival.

She stood up and headed to the library. Once she entered, Henry peeked up from the books, "You had a miscarriage?" Before she respond, he continued, glancing back down at the page, "There's a rumor that says that you purposefully got rid of it." He paused, "Did you not want to have children?"

Regina immediately wanted to reply with a 'no', but upon seeing Henry's crestfallen expression, she spoke instead, "I didn't want to have children with him."

She moved closer to him, "Now, I don't know how you managed to charm all of my maids, but they've told my father of their concerns and now in return, my father is pestering me. It's time to leave the books," She said closing the book he was reading and pushing it aside.

Henry grew excited, "They have books all about you! I can't believe this."

Regina though annoyed, rushed him out of the room and down the corridor, "Yes well, a week ago, I wouldn't have believed that I would be pestered into getting a child to eat."

Henry moved beside her speaking ecstatically, "but they have books and paintings of you! And there even are a few pages about your everyday life."

Regina gritted her teeth. "Yes, to have your entire life in detail displayed to the public eye."

Henry's smile instantly dropped, "Oh I didn't see it that way. That must suck." His jaw tightened, "I'm sorry."

They made their way into the dining hall once more, but this time in silence. When he noticed only two sets of utensils on the table he turned to her, "Where's gramps?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at what he had called her father. "It's rather late right now. He's probably already in bed."

"Wow," he glanced outside the windows, "Did I really spend that much time in the library?"

She raised her brow. "Yes dear, you did."

"Yeah," his hand went to the back of his neck, "I sometimes get carried away reading." He situated himself on the chair next to her's. "So um, What's it like?"

Regina furrowed her brows, "What are you talking about?

"Being Queen, being the most powerful ruler in the Enchanted Forest," he said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's..." She thought about all her time as Queen, "fine." The corners of her mouth curved upwards seeing his disappointment. "It's not as glamorous as it has been made out to be. Yes, you don't have to face the dire problems of starvation or whether you're safe from nearby trolls , but as royals, you automatically have enemies; ones who won't hesitate in taking you out."

"Do you like being Queen though?" He asked, taking a few more bites from his plate.

"It's all I've known."

Henry smiles, studying this version of his mother. It was new and rather exciting for him to see the parts his mother had fought so hard to hide from him. Yes, she was evil but it helped him see that she wasn't all that bad, just misunderstood.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked, taking a few more bites.

He placed his fork down. "It's just weird seeing you like this. I mean I've always known you were the E," he stopped, "Queen, but it's so weird seeing you anything but my mom. It's so cool."

Regina pursed her lips, "Cool?" Her lips curved upwards once more. To think back, this may be the first time she's ever had such a carefree conversation at the table, where she didn't have to think of what to say and how to say it and in what way she should say it and whether it was the right thing to say. "You're special aren't you."

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

At that moment, a far off thunderstorm could be heard. Henry's eyes immediately darted to the windows.

"It seems like there's going to be a storm coming tonight."

* * *

That night, Henry sat on his bed, his knees drawn up with his arms wrapped around them. The storm had grew louder with more frequent lightning strikes. He wasn't afraid, at least that's what he told himself. His mind wouldn't let him rest, so now in the dark, he sat, his mind wandering to memories of his family.

His grip on the blanket tightened as his thoughts wandered to whether or not he would be able to go back home in time, whether or not he'll be able to see his giant family ever again, whether or not he'll be able to eat Granny's takeout. "I'll find them." He did believe in those words, but it felt empty. He didn't know how or when he'll be able to return.

He tried lying down on the bed, closing his eyes, forcing his mind to shut down, but he couldn't. Images of Emma, Charming, Snow, Granny, Mr. Gold, and his mom kept making their way into his thoughts, leaving him restless.

Finally, he gave up trying to sleep. He got up and left the room, in search of his mother. Henry had forgotten that he was living in a castle, and so when he stepped out of his room, he was taken aback by the cold weather. It didn't stop him.

He walked along one of the corridors and shook when the sound of thunder whipped the sky above him. He took a moment, staring at the sky as if daring it to scare him once more. Henry breathed a deep breath and continued on, a little quicker than before. Rain was spitting in, occasionally getting him wet.

Once he reached the door, he stood still. Images of his family filtered through his mind and he felt his throat tighten. He tightened his fist and knocked on the door a few times before opening the door. He saw his mother on the sofa in front of the fireplace and a book in hand. Her hair was down and it made her softer than the Queen he was getting used to and more like the mother he missed.

"Henry?" She asked looking up from her seat.

"I miss my family."

It was a statement. A truth. Something she had no idea how to deal with. She watched as he stood shivering, vulnerable, his jaw tightened, his hands fisted, trying not to fall apart. She didn't know what to do. No one had ever shown this much vulnerability to her. The only words the left her mouth were, "Aren't you cold?"

Henry looked down and noticed his right arm was wet from the rain and that he was shivering. "Not really."

A loud thunder lashed the sky above them and he jumped a little. "I'm sorry, I know it's late. But-" the words died on his lips. In all honesty, he had no idea why he had wandered to his mother's room.

Regina stood up and walked a little closer to him, having absolutely no idea what to do. However once she stepped close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her chest.

She looked down at the boy, the boy who trusts her, who doesn't doubt her, who loves her and a need to protect him washed over her. She instinctively placed one hand on his back and the other right below his neck, holding him close.

Everything became a little clearer. She could hear him taking deep breaths, forcing that lump in his throat down, willing the burning tears to go away. She felt his shivering form and moved towards the couch whilst still hugging each other. Regina grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it around him.

She didn't know what or why she did it, but she started rubbing circles on his back just as how his father used to do to her.

That did it.

Henry got tired holding everything in, and so the dam broke. The tears fell, kissing his cheeks before drowning in his mother's night gown.

Regina was a little taken aback and thought that she had done something to cause his pain. She _is _the Evil Queen, it was only fitting that children cry as she tries to soothe them. She stopped and was about to pull away but only felt his arms around him tighter. "Don't go," he said barely above a whisper.

There was something in his voice. The enthusiasm and the hope behind them were gone. She pulled him towards the sofa and when she sat down, he shifted in his position, laying his head on her lap, with the rest of his body in a fetal position.

She took the blanket and placed it over his cold form. Afterwards, she rubbed circles on his arm, hoping that he'd be alright by morning time. It was then she had submitted to the title of his mother, had accepted the natural tendency to protect the child who had found comfort in her.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked the story so far. Sorry for the late update. I had exams and school events that took a lot of time. I love you guys so much! Thank you for all the support. Keep up with the follows, favorites and reviews.

I would really like to get to know you guys. My PM here is open and if you'd like to contact me through tumblr, it's: .com If any of you need to talk or anything, just send me an ask.

Please comment! REALLY ANYTHING WILL DO EVEN IF IT'S TO SAY HI.

\- Cafe


	6. The Things We Do for Love

**Chapter Six**

The Things We Do for Love

* * *

The scent of food wafted through the air causing Henry's eyes to flutter open. He shifted in his position and memories of the night before came back to him. He rubbed his eyes, sighing as he felt them swell.

His eyes roamed towards the tray of food sitting on the small table in front of him; the corner of his lips lifted.

"My father insisted on bringing you food, seeing as you missed breakfast."

Her voice instantly made him turn around, his smile morphing to a grin as his eyes fell on his mother sitting by the vanity fumbling with her jewelry. "Morning."

Henry leaned forward from the sofa and brought the tray of food closer to him. He took the folded napkin, and the cutlery, digging into his morning meal.

There was a knock at the door and one of her dark knight entered. He bowed, "Your Majesty, King Midas requires your attention. He says it's urgent."

Henry turned to his mother, his mouth still full of food, waiting for her reaction. They were suppose to go ride horses today, but he knew she had her duties to fulfil.

She rose from her chair but stopped midway, glancing at Henry. "What does he want?"

"He states a matter regarding the trading affairs between our kingdom and theirs," he says, his eyes still cast on the ground.

She ponders over the statement for a moment. "I'll deal with it later." She turns to Henry who wore a surprised expression. "I have a riding appointment with someone."

He beamed at the sound of her words. "Really?" He returned to his food, chewing large mouthfuls of his breakfast.

The guard nodded to the Queen, a wistful smile on his face as his eyes glanced at the eager boy. "I will tell King Midas of your response."

She nodded and waited for him to leave, before allowing the smile she tried to hide colour her features. She moved towards the sofa towards Henry, "Slow down," she said, watching him stuff his breakfast.

Henry chugged down the rest of his juice and grinned at her. "All done." He placed his plate and glass back onto the tray and moved it back to the center in fear it'd fall and break. "Can we go now?"

She chuckled at his impatience. "First, we'll need the proper wardrobe." She waved her hand and they were both swept into a cloud of purple.

Henry beamed at his new outfit , but when his eyes landed on his mother, his mouth hung agape. "Woah." He has seen her in various different dresses and pantsuit however, it was the first he's ever seen her dressed in a riding outfit.

"Yes?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, it's just weird seeing you in riding clothes."

She smiled and led him out of her chambers and outdoors.

As they approached the stables, he unconsciously slowed his pace. Henry moved towards Rocinante, running his hand on the horse's mane. "Hey there."

Regina unlocked the doors and guided Rocinante out. She carefully placed the saddle, reins and a halter on Rocinante, moving around and securing the belts. "Alright, you ready?"

Henry stood there unsure. "I don't know how," he said rather quietly.

She gave him an encouraging smile. Regina then guided him towards the horse and instructed him to hold the reins in his left hand, place his left foot on on the stirrups and mount the horse.

Once Henry figured out how to sit properly on the horse and how to hold the reins, his eyes focused back to his mother. "Now what do I do."

She held onto the halter, "We'll go slowly." She tugged the halter and Rocinante moved accordingly, starting with a steady trot.

"Whoa," he whispered as he felt himself move. "This is so cool."

Regina guided the horse for a walk, turning in different directions to give Henry a sense of what riding felt like. She then taught him how to control the horse.

Her eyes landed on his death grip on the reins. "Don't be forceful." She placed her hand over his and eased his grip. "Don't be afraid."

After a long while, she stood by the stables and watched him trot around the field in a circle. A sense of pride swirled within her chest, the feeling tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I did it!" He beamed. He knew he was only trotting and it was quite slow, but it was enough for him for the moment. He was just glad he could somewhat navigate a horse.

As he dismounted Rocinante, he rushed to Regina, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear."

* * *

As they returned to the castle midday, Henry returned to his own chambers since his mother had to manage the affairs of the kingdom.

Henry changed into a different outfit and left his chambers, intended to head to the library once more. On his way, he perked up at the sound of a large thud followed by loud noises. He turned and peeked past the corner to satisfy his curiosity, but only found his grandfather peeking inside a room.

He treaded carefully and quietly towards his grandfather. "What's happening?"

Henry Senior jumped a little, blinded to his grandson who stood by closely. "I would suggest for you to return to your room. Regina wouldn't want you to be here right now."

The boy arched his brow in questioning. He was brought out of his conversation at the sound of a woman yelling within the doors.

"Everything that you have built is to be brought down in ruins because of a boy?" She shouted. "Honestly Regina, what is going through that mind of yours."

Henry peeked an eye through the slit of the door and his eyes widened as he recognized the older woman to be Cora. "What is she doing here?"

His grandfather sighed. "There are people in the kingdom speaking of the boy who managed to tame the Evil Queen. Of course, this means Regina is loosening her grip on the royal throne and her ruling power; something that concerns Cora."

They winced at the sound of a clash and another thud. Cora had used her magic and flung Regina against one of the walls, breaking some vases and picture frames.

"We have to do something!" Henry urged, his heart beating faster and faster as the gravity of the situation settled into his mind. When he received no reaction from his grandfather, he articulated his words once more. "She's _hurting_ her."

Henry Senior looked at his grandson with sadness. "There is nothing we can do. Both of them have magic, magic far greater than both of us."

Henry swallowed, watching through the small slit as Cora once more magicked a fireball towards Regina, speaking of her disappointment and frustration she had for her. His hands gripped the side of the door even tighter as he eyes watched the exchange of fireballs, and magicballs, and objects flying this way and that.

At then there was silence. In his restricted view, he was only able to see Cora standing with a smirk on his face and no magic coming from his mother's side. His chest tightened, fear tearing his flesh from within.

At that moment, he made a brash decision, a stupid one he knew his mother would say. Henry pulled open the door wide and charged towards Cora. "Don't hurt her!" The force of his body collided with the older woman's and they were both down to the ground.

Regina's eyes widened and she watched her son tackle her mother. She barely had enough energy to poof herself out of the room, but the moment she watched her mother fall, she froze. Her entire world froze as her mind ran through the million of things her mother could do to her son.

Once Cora registered what had happened, embers of anger ignited through her entire being. Her eyes fell to a boy. "How dare you," She growled, charging right towards him. She stopped midway at the sound of her daughter's protest.

She waved her hand and a transparent force pushed her daughter out the door, locking the double doors after her.

Regina groaned as her body collided with the ground.

"Regina," her father called, helping her stand up.

"Henry's inside," she whispered, moving right back at the door. "How can he be that stupid!"

She waved her hands but the doors refused to budge. Regina slammed her fists against the double doors, frustration boiling within her. She prepared once again, moving her hands near the door and concentrated on the locks.

However, her mind refused to concentrate, instead scattering into a million of fragmented thoughts.

Henry Senior and Regina both stopped as the sound of a scream pierced through the air. Their eyes met, fear gnawing at the strings of their hearts, both knowing the many things Cora could've done to Henry.

Silence.

Regina swallowed, closing her eyes. _This is it. _Once again, her mother proves to her that 'love _is_ weakness. She mustered the remains of her strength and directed all the magic into the double doors. Strands of a lighter magic flowed from her fingertips towards the doors, infusing the colors to the door until it unlocked.

She swallowed, pushing the door open. She scanned the room, ready to fight her mother once again, but only saw the remaining wisps of magic. Regina led out a small breath of relief but her chest immediately tightened again as her eyes fell to Henry lying on the ground, motionless.

Regina moved towards him, kneeling by his body. she inhaled a sharp breath as she saw a trickle of blood coming from one side of his temple. Her hands trembled as she neared him, afraid that her touch will shatter his fragile body. She placed her hand on his chest and sighed as she felt his chest rise slightly.

_He's alive._

"Why don't you bring him to the bed?" Her father suggested, standing a little away from mother and son. "I'll get the physician to look at the bleed."

Regina nodded slightly, and in a moment's notice, was engulfed in her magic. They reappeared in her chambers, with her son on the bed. Her hand slowly reached towards the bleed, but she stopped midway. She bit her bottom lip, berating herself at her lack of skill in healing. Her eyes fell to her hands, ones that granted pain, torture, and death to innocents. Her thoughts shattered into fragmented pieces as the physician knocked on the door.

He bowed and addressed her title, moving closer to the boy on the bed.

"Fix him or it'll be your life on the line," she threatened, moving away. She kept her composure, but once she went out the door, her posture turned to one of defeat.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

Henry Senior placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "He's strong."

Regina closed her eyes. "We don't know what she did to him." She ran a hand through her hair, silently pleading a greater power to save Henry. "If Henry had told her his name or his relation to me, then-" she swallowed, panic stealing the rest of her words.

"He's a brave soul." He rubbed soft circles on her back, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

She began pacing to and fro, distressed. "Well, bravery may be the quality that kills him."

After a few minutes, which to Regina, felt like eternity, the physician came out of the room, bowing to the Queen.

She was almost afraid to ask, however with her facade on, she looked to the physician. "Is he alright?"

He nodded. "I bandaged the minor cut he received on the side of his right temple. Apart from that, he appears to be fine-"

"_Appears?" _she asked, raising her brow. "Are you not a physician? Is he alright or does he only appear to be?"

The man nods apologetically, "Physically, there are no signs of trauma. However, there is no trace evidence if he was involved with magic. The boy tells me he is fine, but I doubt-"

"He _told_ you?" She asked incredulously. Before he had a chance to reply, she spoke again, "he's awake?"

Upon seeing him nod, she moved past the man and through the doors, allowing her father to deal with the physician.

She knocked lightly and entered. Once her eyes landed on Henry on the bed, trying to sit up, she rushed towards him. Regina placed a hand on his back to support him as he positioned himself in a sitting position, resting his head on the bed board. "You shouldn't be moving so much," she criticized, as she moved to sit by his bedside.

"Mom, I'm okay," he said, placing a hand on her arm. He tried to offer her a comforting smile, but knew it did little to quell her fears.

She gave him a once-over, attempting to find cuts or bruises the physician had missed, but found none. "What did she do?"

He pulled back slightly, eyes cast to the ground.

"Henry?" Trepidation clung onto every one of her nerves. She lifted his chin with the hook of her forefinger, "What did she do to you?"

He shrugged his shoulder, but spoke no words.

"You can tell me." Her voice was soft, trying as best as she can to get him to talk to her. She has spent many years living under Cora's abuse, and she knows most well what thoughts and feelings her mother can provoke. "Henry," she encouraged.

Henry swallowed. "When she pushed you out, um, she asked who I was. I didn't answer her, so she-" his eyes fell to his chest.

Her eyes instantly widened, her hand reaching to him. "She took your heart?" She said, more of a statement than a question.

He quickly shook his head, "No, well yes, um sorta." His mind fell back to the moment Cora's hand plunged into his chest, and the intense torture his body went under. Every nerve in his body flared up, burning his body from within. A tear made it way down his cheek, and he quickly rubbed it away with the back of his hand.

She furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

He exhaled. "She tried to. She-" he rubbed the area where his heart stood, "-she couldn't get it out." Henry bit his bottom lip. "Back home, I once did something stupid and you enchanted my heart, so that's why she couldn't' get it."

A wave of relief washed over her, knowing that his heart still pumped inside his chest.

"So she got even more pissed off and threw me against one of the walls. That's how I got this," he said, pointing to the bandaged area.

Her eyes traveled from his chest to his head injury. "Well, it's a miracle you're alive. What you did was idiotic, and foolish-"

"I was scared," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. His eyes refused to reach hers as he sat before her, vulnerable and raw to the world.

"I know." Regina placed a hand on top of his, offering some sort of comfort to sooth the pain he endured. However, once he felt her touch, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face on her shoulder. Though he's in a foreign land with strangers, his mother's scent remained the same; apples and cinnamon, the scent of home.

She returned the embrace, holding him close. "Then why did you do it?" She murmured.

"Because you're my mom and I love you," he said softly, still clinging on to her.

He's words tugged at her heart's strings. He said it in such a simple manner, as if it was the most obvious reason. Regina shifted in her position, craning her neck to look at the boy with wonder, the boy that possessed such a true heart. "Thank you."She began rubbing soft circles on his lower back.

He shifts in his place and pulls away from the hug, rubbing away the trails of tears away. "Are you okay?"

His concern made her heart bubble. Even after the torture Cora had placed upon him, he finds it within himself to ask of her wellbeing. Pride bleeds from within her, and betrayed by her face, a smile appears, worrying him further.

"Mom?"

"Yes," She assures him. "I wasn't the one lying unconscious mere moments ago."

He offers a small smile in return. "Yeah I know, but I saw her use her magic on you." He fumbled with his fingers, remembering the worry clawing at him as he peeked in from the doors. "Where did she go?"

She quickly placed her hand on his, giving it a light squeeze. "She's gone for now, but I'm going to make sure she's not going to get her hands on you."

His brows furrowed, watching as she pushed herself off the bed and towards the doors. She opened a door, and one of the guards moved forth, bowing to her.

"I need two of my best knights by these doors at all times. No one goes in or out, do you understand?"

The man nodded and hurried off to carry her orders.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as a wave of purple magic surrounded the room, leaving wisps of the color in its wake.

Regina turned to him and offered a small smile. "Protecting you."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry guys! I got caught up with school work and projects, and then I left for a school trip. But I'm back. Here's the latest installment and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please review, and leave a comment.

I LOVE YOU GUYS, SO DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME STUFF. My pm is open and once again if any of you guys want to contact me, you can find my tumblr : talesofdecorum

Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, ANYTHING WILL DO, EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY HI. I LOVE YOU

-Cafe


	7. Secured

**Chapter Seven **

Secured

* * *

Henry watched as Regina moved back towards the bed. "She won't be able to get to you," she stated.

However, instead of comfort, a spark of alarm ignited within his heart. "By locking me up?" He asked, his tone making him seem a few years younger than he is.

Her eyes softened. "I'm not locking you up. Cora is a very powerful and dangerous person, and if she gets her hands on you,-" she closed her eyes. "This is for your safety."

Henry bit his lower lip, his mind flashed back to the moments right before the curse had broke. The way his mother kept him inside, making sure he was with her.

He breathed, also recalling why she had done what she did, and though it cannot be justified, he knew she was just scared of losing him. "Okay," he nodded, reassuring himself more so than her that it'll be okay for a while. Cora was a dangerous person, he has seen it firsthand and did not want to experience it again.

"I have cast a protection spell in this room as well; only my father and I can enter," she said, a smile gracing her lips. "Speaking of, he'll be here in a few minutes to be your company for a while."

He smiled at the sound of his grandfather, "Wait, how 'bout you?"

She proceeded towards the door, allowing her father inside. "I have some things to arrange," she said, before leaving.

Henry nods, and directs his attention to his grandfather. "Hey."

Henry Senior pulls up a chair by the table towards his bed side. "You gave us quite a scare young man."

Henry gave him a sheepish smile. "I know."

There was a short silent as neither knew what to converse about after the scarring event. Henry's mind wandered back to the situation where they were peeking from behind the doors.

"Why does Cora hate Mom so much?" He asked with genuine curiosity, looking up to his grandfather.

He sighed. "It's quite the story, a long one I might add."

Henry smiled, and shifted in his position to face him entirely. "Well, we've got lots of time and nothing to do."

Henry Senior rubbed his forehead. "Very well then." He shifted in his seat. "Well, I suppose to answer your initial question. Cora doesn't hate your mother, quite the opposite really. She just has her own ways to show Regina that she cares. To this day I remember the first time Cora had lashed out on her. She had nightmares all through the night."

"She threw Mom against the wall," he exasperated.

His grandfather nods. "Cora has been quite creative in her punishments and no one has ever went against her and succeeded. Regina has tried all her life but it never works out the way she planned."

He bit his lips, feeling slightly guilty for worrying his mother. "I'm guessing it didn't turn out well for the people who tried to protect her?"

He nodded and exhaled. "They're no longer with us." He poked his grandson's chest. "That was why she was so frightened. For a moment, she couldn't even control her magic."

His eyes widened at the information his grandfather had just revealed. "Really?"

"It's why she's doing all this," he placed his arms out, motioning towards the room and the magic that it held. "I know being stuck in a room isn't something you anticipated, but be patient with her. She's learning."

Henry offered him a smile. "Yeah, I know." He glanced around the room and shrugged his shoulders. "But there's really nothing to do in here."

"Tell me about your family," his grandfather asked.

Henry smiled, knowing that he had only asked to pass the time with him, something he is very thankful for. "Um, well I have a very complicated family back home. My biological mother gave me up and so I was adopted by Regina. My father is Rumplestiltskin's son, and my mother-" he stops himself, thinking of whether to reveal the next part of his sentence.

He bit his bottom lip. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Henry Senior chuckled, but drew a cross on top of his heart. "Yes."

Henry nodded, "Okay. Well my biological mom is Snow White's daughter."

Once his words reached Henry Senior's ears, his eyes widened. "My goodness, the same Snow White she's after?"

He grinned, "The one and only. So, that's why it's quite a complicated and weird family tree."

The older man's mouth still hung agape. "So I assume they come to terms with each other?"

He nods. "Yeah, they become quite close. We're all alright with each other."

"That is something I am very happy to hear, and something I wish I'd be able to see." He chuckled, his mind thinking of a very different Regina, with everybody at the dinner table."

"Maybe I can take you with me?" He proposed, thinking of how happy his mother at home would be if she sees her father alive and well again.

Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. One of the Queen's maid appeared with trays of food by the door. "Her Majesty has given orders that no one can enter," she said, bowing.

"This is stupid," Henry muttered, scooching off the bed to retrieve the tray from her. "Thank You."

The maid nods and retreats back to the kitchen.

* * *

The sky dims and the occupants within the castle readies for bed. She knocks on the large double doors, moving in to see Henry Senior just about to leave. "Good night Daddy."

The older man nods placing a kiss to her temple. "Goodnight."

She walks towards Henry, still perched on the bed crisscrossed. He eyed her with slight suspicion. "Are you okay?"

He was already quite concerned when she left him with his grandfather, wondering where she'd wander off to. He knew what had occurred between Cora and himself had really struck a chord within her. Henry still remembered the time when Cora had found Mom in Storybrooke; he had never seen her that scared.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be." She shifts in her seat to look at him clearly. Her mind wandered back to the first time her mother had hurt her, to every wound inflicted on her and the words that came along with it. But more importantly, she remembered the nights alone in her bed after the punishments, where brackish tears would kiss her cheeks goodnight. "Are you going to be alright tonight?"

He scooches down to lies on the pillow. "Mom, I'm okay."

She pulls the blanket up to his shoulders, quiet.

"If I need you, I'll call for you," he assured. Henry knew that she was worried, and that her facade as the Queen would stop her from voicing her concerns, and so he did it for her. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Light shone through the slit of the dark velvet curtains, waking up the slumbering prince. He tossed and turned around, burying his face into the pillows, forcing himself back to sleep, but to no avail. In the end, he moved to sit upright in the middle of the bed, staring at the double doors. When he remembered that he couldn't leave the room, he groaned, flopping back down on the bed.

Lying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, admiring the intricate patterns as each vine curled this way and that towards a single flower. His eyes wander from flower to flower until he releases a breath of frustration. Counting flowers only contributed to his boredom.

He swung his legs to the side and moved to the door. Henry pulls open the double door, nothing. He steps right before the line, separating himself and the outside, nothing. Henry takes another step and was immediately thrown back by a wave of magic. He groans as he struggles to get back on his feet.

"Henry?"

He looks up and sees his mother towering over him. "Morning."

"I told you not to leave the room," she said in a rather strict tone. Regina moved to pick up a pillow off the ground.

"I didn't," he groaned, moving back towards the bed.

"I will not tolerate dishonesty, not when my mother is lurking out there," she scolded. "So, I do not want you anywhere near that door, understand?"

He sighed, "yeah yeah."

"Henry, I'm serious." She looked down at him intensely. "Don't try to leave."

He slumped his shoulders, moving to the bed. "Yes, I got it. Can you at least poof some books in here. There is nothing to do."

She made a motion with her hands and a pile of books appeared in the corner of the room. "There you go."

He trudged over to the books and began searching for one that appealed to him.

Upon noticing his defeated demeanor, she sighed, "It's only temporary."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

* * *

It was near evening when Henry Senior came by his room. He quirked his brow at the sight of his grandson lying awkwardly on the bed, his feet on the bed, and his head dangling, almost touching the ground. "What are you doing?"

Henry looked up from his book and gave him a shrug. "There's nothing to do."

His eyes scanned the room, books laying everywhere on the ground, the table, and all over the bed. "Have you read all of those?"

"Hm?' he followed his gaze and said, "the pile over there," he pointed to the corner, "was the original pile mom got me. Over there," he pointed to the stack on the table, "are ones I don't really get, and I was tired to look at the dictionary to find the word. Over here," he motioned to the books on the ground, "I read them halfway and got bored, and these," she motioned to the few books on the bed, "are the ones I finished."

"Hang in there," Henry Senior said, moving over to sit next to him. "Your mother had to find ways to cope too when the King isolated her."

"This sucks. This is going to make me go crazy."

Henry Senior went over to the large windows and began to close the curtains.

"What are you doing?" Henry inquired.

He made sure the curtains covered every part of the window before turning back to his grandson. "Your mother warned that any exposure of you may allow Cora to get to you."

His eyes widened. "It's just windows! She can't do this to me forever. This is even worse than in Storybrooke."

"Calm down."

"How long is she going to keep this up? Lock me up forever?"

Henry Senior glanced behind his grandson and Henry turned around, facing his mother.

"Henry," she began, trying to pacify his growing anger.

"First the doors, then the windows? I only talk to you and gramps," he said exasperated. "You're going to make me crazy." He sighed, "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

At the choice of his words, a spark of anger ignited. "Hopefully you understand the intentions behind my actions." When he turned away, "You listen to me, young man. Because of your careless actions, my mother now know that you exist. She _knows_ that I care about you, and if you know _anything_ about my mother, you'd know how eager she is to exploit the people I care about."

"I get it-"

"No, you don't. You think you've seen her wrath? Well, you haven't. So, when I say that this is for your own good, know that there is good reason."

He bit the insides of his cheeks, recalling the tone her mother used; the same one back before the curse broke. An old feeling of defiance surged through him. "That doesn't give you the right to lock me up."

Her back straightened, unprepared for his rebuttal. Regina gritted her teeth, trying to contain her rising frustration.

"There's always going to be some evil person trying to hurt us. In Storybrooke, in the future, or in the past. I get that you're trying to protect me, but locking me up and hiding me from the world so that no one can see me is not the answer. This is exactly like what the King did to you."

Slap.

His eyed widened, hand immediately went to his red cheek, the phantom feeling of the slap still there. His mouth hung agape, unable to form any coherent words.

"Don't even dare compare this to what the King had done to me," she said in a low and dangerous voice, though her eyes betrayed the fear that tainted her dark brown orbs. Her hands were slightly trembling, but scared from doing anything that she'd regret any further, she turned around and left the room.

* * *

Hello guys. Yes, I'm sorry for the late update again. THERE'S SO MUCH WORK AT SCHOOL :(

Please tell me what you thought of the story so far. I love and adore every one of your follows, favorites, and reviews. Thank you for being patient and continuing in reading this story.

I LOVE YOU GUYS, TELL ME ANYTHING :D

Cafe


	8. Repercussions of Our Actions

**Chapter Eight **

The Repercussions of Our Actions

xxx

Henry swallowed hard, his heart beating harder and harder against his chest.

Regina's old defences grew as an old anger burned within her. "You have no idea what my life was like." She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you are working with Snow White and she spread some of her ignorance and stupidity to you."

Henry's eyes widened. "I'm not working with anyone." He could see his mother regress. "Mom-"

"Don't call me that," Regina seethed. "For all I know, this is all a ruse. A distraction to stop me from finding Snow." Regina knew the chances of him working with Snow were not high, but the fire roared and burned her veins. She watched the tears fall from his face, and she continued. "To think I've been wasting all my time here trying to keep you safe."

Her heart screamed for her to stop but years of instinct ordered her to cut all ties, to hurt those who hurt her because she was not strong enough. "This was a mistake. So let this be a reminder of where we stand." She took a step towards Henry. "You are a peasant, child, and I am the Queen, and if and on the rare occasion you were to address me, you shall only address me as 'Your Majesty.'"

Henry stood silently as his mother walked out the room. He didn't even know he was crying until his grandfather gave him a handkerchief.

Henry Senior was afraid to touch Henry, afraid of his reaction, but he slowly inched towards him, holding him by the shoulder. When the boy didn't budge, he gently pulled Henry into a hug. "It's alright," he whispered, recalling the first time Cora had hurt Regina. He will never forget how shocked his daughter was, incapable of comprehending the reason why her own mother would hurt her.

As he comforted the young boy in his arms, the older man silently prayed that his daughter's relationship with his grandson would be different to the one between his wife and his daughter. "I'm sure Regina didn't mean what she said."

Henry stayed silent, his mind reeling from what just occurred.

The room was eerily quiet save for their breathing.

"I'm not working for Snow," Henry uttered.

His grandfather placed an arm around his shoulders. "I know." He hesitated. "I'm sure she knows as well."

"What did the King do to her?" Henry asked quietly.

Henry Senior exhaled sadly. He pulled away and gazed into his grandson's confused and hurt eyes. "I think that should be a conversation of another time."

Henry moved and sat at the edge of the bed, his grandfather following suit. "It must be something if she did that."

"Why's that?"

Henry looked up with unshed tears. "She's never hurt me before. Even if she's really mad, or if we're arguing with each other, she has never hit me."

Henry Senior was actually surprised at that fact, and a warm feeling blossomed in his heart. This boy was all the evidence he needed to know that his daughter would find happiness and change her ways.

"Do you think she really meant what she said?" Henry asked, his voice wavering a little. Although it was Regina that had hurt him, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was what he said that opened a very old and very painful scar that sparked her anger. The one thing he knew about his mother is that she only spat fire at those who had hurt her or will hurt her.

The older man began rubbing circles onto the boy's back. "She just needs some space and time to figure things out."

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," Henry said. He knew his grandpa wouldn't answer his questions, and he still needed to wrap his head around the idea of what had transpired a few moments ago.

"Don't think about it too much; you'll only hurt yourself," Henry Senior said, defeated. He gave Henry a pat on the shoulder before reluctantly leaving.

Henry laid on the bed, his eyes gazing at the intricate patterns on the ceiling. Though his eyes were on the designs, his mind was elsewhere. What was so bad about what he said? What did the king do to his mom? He thought back to all the things he read in the family records. It all said that the king was a very kind man. A loving father and husband, a kind king to his people.

Henry exhaled and unconsciously lifted his hand to his cheeks, feeling the phantom feeling of the pain his mother caused.

XXX

Regina rushed out of the room with her head reeling, repeating the words Henry had spoken like a broken record. This is exactly like what the king had done to you.

No. I am nothing like him.

She gritted her teeth, trying to control herself, her magic. Everything inside her burned, clawing, desperately begging her to release any and every form of magic within herself. She had seen the anger and the frustration in his eyes; she had understood his irritation and bitterness of being isolated, but she never thought he'd dare compare what she was doing for him to what Leopold had done to her.

Once she reached the gardens, she walked towards her apple tree, placing a hand on the gnarled trunk, a stark contrast to her smooth and pale skin.

She had wanted to protect him. The one good thing she thought she was doing was the one thing he compared to what the King had done to her. Regina closed her eyes. She knew deep down that Henry was ignorant and naive, just like the rest of the world, believing in the facade of the great King Leopold.

But it was nothing but lies.

The mention of her late husband had already creeped under her skin. He was dead, she knew that. She had rejoiced in it. However, everything he had done to her had not died with him. Her heart began to pound as she once again felt the ghost of Leopold's touch on her. Her skin burned, recalling his callous caress, his gruff voice, his repulsive scent. It had woken up the monster that she tried to bury.

"Regina."

Inhale. Exhale.

His father kept his distance, as though afraid their proximity might physically harm his daughter. "Regina."

She visibly relaxed. His voice was the gravity that kept her to the ground, that reminded her of where she was now. "Daddy."

"Henry's asleep," he said, knowing that she'd want to know how he was doing. "Talk to him," he tried. "Maybe, he'll come around."

Regina hastily brushed away her tears. "I don't think so." She tried to fix her composure, straightening her back and holding her head up high. It didn't feel right.

"He didn't know."

Regina turned to her father with a forced smile. "And he shouldn't." She swallowed, trying to regain her thoughts.

"He's confused."

"I hit him." Her mind became muddled again. She tried so hard to be different from her mother, yet here she was. Her mind brought back the memory of her mother hitting her, remembered the feeling of hurt, confusion and most of all, betrayal. "I said some things I don't think I can take back."

"Go talk to him."

The sound of heavy footsteps drew both of them out of their conversation.

"Your Majesty," the knight said, a little too eager. "A peasant from a nearby town informed us of Snow White's whereabouts. He states that Snow White is currently located on the outskirts of King Midas' kingdom."

The knight waited for the glee to color the Queen's eyes, for the maniacal laugh and maybe, a reward for the finding.

Nothing.

"Leave."

The knight's eyes widen. "But—" he stuttered.

"I said leave."

The knight nodded and walked away, puzzled at Regina's lack of command.

Regina knew her father saw it in her posture and in her eyes; the fight in her was almost gone. Regina turned her back to face him, muttering a quiet, "I would like some time alone."

Her father conceded and left without another word.

XXX

The castle seemed deplete of life. It wasn't unfamiliar for the Queen to lock herself in her chambers alone, but it was unusual for her to stay quiet for so long. Most of those working in the castle would expect the Queen to suddenly leave her chambers, rejuvenated with a sense of purpose, spitting orders to the guards regarding the whereabouts of Snow White, but not this time.

Neither the Queen nor the boy in the castle made any noise. No conversations, no confrontations, nothing.

The boy stayed in his room and on his bed. A question plagued him day and night: what did the king do to her? Maybe he secretly knew, maybe deep down in his unconscious mind, he knew but didn't want to believe. Dark clouds filled his brain and everything seemed less exciting, less happy.

He didn't leave his room. He didn't want to, not anymore. Henry would lie on his bed in various positions, trying to focus on the text in the books, but the words only slipped through the cracks of his mind.

There was a knock on the door. "Sir?"

Henry placed the book down, somewhat thankful for a distraction. He moved to open the door to reveal Marie, the maid, with a tray of food. "Oh."

"Since you woke up late and you missed lunch, here's some food for you." She lifted up the tray towards him but he only stood.

"It's quite alright. I'm really not hungry."

"But sir," she tried again.

"Really, I don't feel like eating." He tried to give her a comforting smile. "I have a jug of water in here, so it's fine."

The woman looked unsure but didn't want to ask once more, afraid of appearing out of line. "Yes, sir."

Henry closed the door and moved to lean on the large double doors. It was the truth. He wasn't hungry, so he wasn't starving himself. Everything just seemed grey and his appetite and motivation to do anything was gone. He sighed and trudged back to his bed, grabbing the book once more and reading the same paragraph for the umpteenth time.

After some time, there was another knock on the door and his grandpa entered. "Henry."

"Hey." Henry moved to a sitting position on the bed. "Something wrong?"

Henry Senior moved to sit next to his grandson on the bed. "I heard you skipped breakfast and lunch, so you can't blame me for getting worried."

Henry shrugged. "I know, but I'm fine. I don't feel hungry. I'll tell you if I do, alright?"

His grandfather produced an apple from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table. "Here, in case you want something other than water."

A smile graced Henry's features. "Thanks."

XXX

"Feeling a little down, dearie?"

Regina sighed. She did not have the energy to deal with the imp. "What do you want?"

Rumplestiltskin moved to lean on the wall beside her vanity. "Maybe to relish in your misery."

She glared at him. "I'm not in misery."

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Well, I may have found a way to flick the child you call a peasant back to his rightful time."

Regina's stomach dropped at his words, but she didn't let it show. "Good. How?"

"Don't worry dearie, it'll take some time to acquire the black fairy's wand, so you'll still have your precious time," he said.

Regina nodded. "Why the sudden change of heart? Thought he was a distraction from my lessons."

The ambience in the room grew somber. Rumplestiltskin shifted in his position, recalling his little discovery the previous day. "He's a pest. And what do you do to pests?" He paused. "You flick it away."

She glanced into his eyes and for the first time, noticed something other than darkness. Maybe a glimmer of borderline sentiment and she smiled.

Rumple noticed her smile and his facade was immediately back in place. "Sulking isn't a good colour on you, Your Majesty," he said with a start, and then disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

In the time after the conflict with Henry, Regina had busied herself with governing her kingdom, reviewing the yearly harvests and demographics. For the first time in a long time, Snow White was not the subject plaguing her mind, and so her intentions to find her were not on her list of priorities. Going through the reports were not often done by the monarch herself, but she was unlike others. She watched her dead husband gain the love of the people, but lose the wealth of the kingdom.

The people didn't hate the Queen. She was a good monarch, but it was sad to see such a leader lose herself in vengeance. Cora was right, the people did hear about the boy who entered the castle, but they did not see it as a sign that the kingdom was weakened. They saw hope, hope for the Queen to be happy, hope that she'd stop her quest for Snow White. Chaos and pain were only felt by those in contact with the bandit princess, and those who were left alone lived a rather comfortable life.

"Regina?"

She looked up from her work. "Yes?"

"I've allowed this to go on for long enough. It's been three days and both of you have been cooped up in your chambers." Henry Senior had always allowed his daughter to act as she pleased, often it was because he felt that he failed her as a father and thus have no right to intervene with her choices. However, seeing her daughter and grandson in this state, he couldn't just stand and watch as their relationship crumbled.

"Daddy—"

"He has been refusing to eat, skipping his meals, and drinking only water the entire time."

Regina licked her lips. "Well it's his choice, and he won't die from skipping his meals." Her mind wandered back to the days when Cora had locked her in her room, punishing her by not giving her any food to eat.

"He's all alone in this place and you need to go talk to him."

"Daddy, the things I've said-"

He moved to sit on a chair opposite to her, levelling his eyes with his daughter's. "Did you mean what you said?"

She sighed, but didn't say anything, which was a good enough of an answer for her father.

"He's a child and you're his mother. Just because you fought doesn't mean you can't make it up. He was angry and he said something he didn't mean. Children tend to do that." He winked as he said the last of his sentence, and Regina chuckled.

"How do I know he's really my child?" She knew it was an empty argument, but she couldn't help but ask.

Her father smiled. "You feel it in your heart and you want to protect your child with everything you can." He paused. "And the happiness in your eyes when you're with him says plenty."

Regina nodded, somehow understanding what his father had meant. The fear of losing Henry, the joy of spending time with him, it was something she had never felt before.

XXX

Henry laid horizontal on the bed, facing the wall opposite to the door with a book in hand.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm really okay, Marie," he said a little louder. "I ate an apple for dinner already."

"I remember you had a larger appetite than that."

At the sound of her voice, Henry tumbled out of bed to face her. His heart raced and his mind went back to their previous conversation. He didn't know if his mother was still angry with him and so he gave an awkward bow. "Your Majesty."

Her heart thundered, recalling the words she had spat to him. She shook her head. "No need for that."

She moved to sit on the bed and patted the seat beside her. Henry obliged. "I thought we could talk."

"Yeah, okay," he said, clearly feeling uneasy.

Regina licked her lips. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated. "I didn't intend to make you feel the way you felt."

"I know." Henry swallowed, his brain urging him to ask the question that had been colouring his mind. When she didn't continue, he asked, "What did the King do to you?"

Regina drew in a sharp breath.

He immediately added, "Grandpa refused to tell me and I've been thinking this whole time, coming up with things and I just need to know."

She nodded. The truth would seem better than the images fabricated in the mind. "During my marriage with the King, he had," she paused, searching for the right words, "He made me do things that I didn't want to do."

Her words pretty much concluded what he had suspected and it made it much worse. "I'm sorry." He moved to face her, understanding all the implication that came with what she said. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's in the past now."

"I'm sorry." Henry's breath became more shallow and the lump grew in his throat. His brain replayed their previous conversation, every word he spewed, and it made sense. Her anger, her defences, her walls, all made sense.

"Me too," she said. Regina opened her arms, and Henry immediately wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

He led out a relieved breath. Henry was so afraid, being in the castle all alone, having no idea how he was to return to Storybrooke. Losing his mother for a few days only made it so much clearer that he needed her. Not only now but even in Storybrooke.

XXX

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE ! I'm am so sorry for the very very late delay. I have no excuse except the very exhausting and tiring oppressiveness of school. APs and Finals and SATs are coming so...yes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I had a fun time working on it.

Thank you for those who kept reading and thank you for your continuing support. I love you all.

Cafe.


	9. Heart of Darkness

Chapter Nine

Heart of Darkness

* * *

Regina moved to open the curtains, allowing sunlight to bathe the room with its colours.

"Morning," Henry said, while rubbing his eyes.

"I was thinking that we can go riding again, what do you think?"

He smiled, knowing that they were going to be okay. "Yeah, I'd love that."

She combed his hair with her fingers and hummed. "Go change and meet me in my chambers. I need to handle a few things before we leave."

He was to heading to his mother's chamber when he felt it. The shift in the air, a spark, something ominous and bad.

"We've haven't been properly introduced."

His blood froze, his heart thumped, his body went rigid. Henry bit his lip and reluctantly turned, "Cora."

"Yes, dear," she said, moving towards the younger boy, taking carefully calculated steps.

He made a daring move to look up to stare straight back at a pair of cold and unmoving eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"You are in no position to be asking questions."

He gulped. She was right, he was currently completely vulnerable to anything and everything she throws at him and so he silently prayed for his mother's arrival. Even though, he couldn't help himself. "What are you going to do?"

Cora smirked, noting the tremble in his hands. "Make you pay for everything you have done." She snickered, "To think, I was having trouble entering your chamber. Well, thanks to your own stupidity, you led the fox right into the henhouse."

Henry took a tentative step back. "Why do you even want me? I'm not going to do anything. I'm useless."

A grin colored her features. "Useless? Oh silly boy, you really think after all you have done, after all the damage you have left in your path,-"

"Damage? I didn't-"

She glared daggers at him. "You didn't what? Regina was perfectly capable Queen of this land and since your arrival, words have flooded the streets."

"She was known as the Evil Queen, people feared her."

"Have you ever ruled a land before?" She was met with silence. "I thought so. Fear is a tool, a method to control a population from revolt and protest from the destruction of the kingdom, of everything I have sacrificed for her." She pointed a finger at him, "You have made quite the reputation in this castle. The boy who softened the Evil Queen. You have no idea what you have done, the consequence-"

"Mother?"

She straightened her back and fixed her composure, plastering on a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Dear, just in time, I was just introducing myself to sweet Henry over here."

Regina rushed past her mother, moving to stand before Henry. "What are you doing?"

"No need to be so defensive. I was just explaining the role this young boy had and is still holding in the imminent fall of your reign."

Regina gritted her teeth. She knew what her mother was speaking of. Her father had informed her that the people in the villages were speaking, some of them getting rowdy, humouring the thought of banishing the Evil Queen. "Don't even try to hurt him."

She furrowed her brow for a second and masked her emotions once more. "Why is he so important? You know he will become your downfall."

Regina bit her lip, but stood in place in front of her son. "He is of no concern to you."

"You are of my concern." Cora took a step forward, her features softening. "When I heard of your reign, of the power and dominance you held, I was so proud of you."

Her composure faltered. She had forgotten how long she had waited for her mother to say those words, and though she knew it was part of a plan, the words were still said. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a hand wrapped around hers. Henry; his eyes were filled with trepidation and concern. "I'm alright," she whispered to him.

"And so you must understand why I have to rid that child from your life."

"No," she stated firmly. "You will do no such thing." Fear tainted her blood, but Regina still stood tall like the Queen she was groomed to be.

Cora was taken slightly aback by her daughter's resilience. "Move Dear, you'll only regret it later."

Regina mustered a breath. "No, I've spent my entire life doing everything you've commanded and I'm done."

"This is only for your own good," she said as she conjured a flaming fire-ball in her hand, she threw it forward and it swiveled around Regina, aiming towards Henry.

Regina quickly produced a shield to block the fiery attack before it hit him. "Henry, stay behind me at all times," she said, her voice cautious.

Henry nodded, moving behind his mother. He took a glance behind, hoping for a way to run to an exit but it was a long corridor, and his chances of survival was low if he tried to make a run for it, and so he glued himself to his mother.

Cora summoned another spell that produced a light blue colored sphere of energy, thrusting it towards the boy. "Trust me dear, this is for you."

This time, Regina created a dome-like protection that surrounded herself and Henry. "No, it isn't." She retaliated with a fiery ball of her own, sending it towards her mother. "Nothing you do is for me!" She shouted as she sent several balls of fire towards her mother.

The older woman blocked the attacks, with one just shy of lighting the fabric on her shoulder on fire. She snarled and flicked her hand in the direction of her daughter, and Regina, caught unaware, was flung against the stone wall.

Henry's eyes widened, "M-Regina!" He quickly rushed towards her, but not fast enough to dodge one of Cora's spells as he was thrown across to the other side of the wall with a loud thud.

"Look how pathetic you've become," the older woman said spitefully, looking down on her daughter. "This is all of his doing," she said, pointing towards Henry.

Regina moved to stand, turning to send a hastily-made ball of energy towards her mother, which pushed the older brunette a little bit away from Henry.

However, Cora easily managed to recuperate and retaliate with a force of energy that threw Henry further back. She then conjured a spell that Regina immediately recognised to be one of the most harmful spells in her book. Cora shot the spell towards Henry, a grin on her face, when Regina magicked herself right before her son.

"Regina!" Henry screamed watching his mother appear in front of him in one moment, and fall down in the next. He scrambled from his position towards his mother. His eyes scanned her face and body for signs of injury and slowly, a pool of blood began to spread across the area on her abdomen. "What did you do?!" He yelled, looking angrily up at Cora.

Surprisingly, Cora wore a mask of shock. "That wasn't suppose to happen," she said under her breath.

"Do something!" He screamed as he watched his mother's breathing slow down.

"I-I can't," she stammered, "It's an irreversible curse. I don't have the power to fix it."The older woman stood closer to her daughter's prone body. "I was trying to protect her."

The young boy gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at his grandmother. "From what! She was fine until you came along and tried to kill me!"

Cora drew in a sharp breath, surprised at the tone the boy was using. "Fine? You ignorant fool! Do you not understand what a revolt is? What happens when an entire population begins to believe their leader is weak and can be overthrown? She'll get killed. You think I don't know the number of people who despises the Evil Queen, imagine if, no-" she paused, "_when_ each of them wanted to kill her."

Henry squeezed his eyes closed, feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks. He wanted to ignore her, but deep down there was a small voice of reason that knew that to be true. His eyes were trained on his mother, watching as her chest rose slower than it had before. "Rumplestiltskin I summon thee!"

A beat. A moment. Then came what felt like a lifetime.

"I don't think-"

A puff of red smoke emerged, surprising Cora. "Oh dear, stuck in a little scuffle are we?"

Henry looked at him with desperation. "Fix her! Please!"

"Hmmm," the scaley figure pondered.

Rumplestiltskin was a man who made deals and so he searched his brain for something he could trade off. "I'll tell you anything you want about your son, anything, just please help her," he pleaded.

There was a glimmer in his eye. "Fine. First of all," he turned to Cora and made a gesture causing the woman that stood before them mere moments ago to disappear. "Back to Wonderland." He stood closer to Regina, kneeling next to the fallen Queen. Rumple moved his hand over to the wound and recited something under his breath.

Henry watched carefully, eyeing every detail, every minute change that was happening. Dark strings of magic poured out from Rumple's hands, slowly wrapping the darkness around his mother, and in a second, her body disappeared. His eyes widened, "Where did-"

"She's in her chambers, resting," The older man assured. "Now, now, your end of the deal," he said as he magicked a chair before Henry to sit in.

"Right." Henry bit his lip. "You sure she's okay yeah?"

"Yes, so your turn." He waited for the boy to start talking.

He bit his lip. "Yeah so um," he glanced over to where her mother's bed chamber. "What do you want to know?"

Rumplestiltskin's features softened, noting the similarities between the young boy that stood before him and his Baelfire. The concern in his eyes, the way he bit his lower lip were all things that reminded him of his own son, and so with a sigh, he nodded his head towards Regina's bed chamber. "Go check."

He turned to him surprised, but disregarded his question, instead responding with a nod before dashing off towards the direction to his mother's bed chambers.

* * *

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I wish everyone a safe and happy and successful 2017. I am very grateful for the follows, favourites, and reviews you send my ways. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A SAFE, WARM, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS :D

Cafe


End file.
